Save me
by Song Raemi
Summary: YoonMin fanfiction, geje, summary gak jelas. Author maksa. Fanficton dadakan. Please read and review. "Dia mahal, terlalu mahal" / "Siapa dia?" / "Sebaiknya jangan mendekatinya".
1. Chapter 1

SAVE ME

main cast : Jimin aka Park Jimin, Yoongi aka Min Yoongi

Ini adalah cerita asal-asalan Song jadi maklum kalo ceritanya geje banget. Tiba2 kepikiran aja dan langsung tulis apa yang ada dalam otak Song. Happy reading guys ^_^ and happy new year ^3^

.

.

.

.

"Yo Jimin, apa kau tidak merasa lelah selalu berkutat dengan kertas-kertas membosankan ini" Suara lelaki yang lebih tua terdengar sangat lelah mencoba memberikan ekspresi dimana dia merasa sangat ingin keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hyung, bisakah kau diam dan bantu aku menyelesaikan nya" Jimin direktur muda yang kini memimpin dua perusahaan sekaligus juga merasa lelah namun keinginan nya untuk pulang dan menikmati percintaan nya dengan bantal dan guling tidak bisa ia laksanakan, setidaknya sampai pekerjaan nya benar-benar selesai.

yang lebih tua mendengus "Jimin-ah aku adalah sekretaris mu aku tau mana pekerjaan yang benar-benar harus diselesaikan dan tidak. Tinggalkan ini semua dan mari bersenang-senang, lagi pula inikan awal tahun baru"

Jimin mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas di demejanya "kau benar hyung, kau adalah sekretaris ku jadi kau harus membantu ku menyelesaikan ini semua dan kita pulang"

Sang sekretaris membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, selalu seperti ini. Mengapa nasib nya begitu malang mendapatkan boss yang sangat pekerja keras hingga melupakan waktu yang selalu berputar. Seakan hidup nya hanya untuk bekerja dan bekerja.

Satu jam kemudian

"Jin hyung, jika kau ingin pulang, pulanglah terlebih dahulu aku akan menyelesaikan proposal ini aku tahu kau sangat lelah"

Yang dipanggil namanya hanya menghela nafas panjang "kau tau aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mu, kenapa masih juga berkata seperti itu dasar bajingan kecil"

Jimin tertawa ringan menunjukan deretan giginya "kalau begitu mulailah mengedit proposal ku menjadi lebih bermakna, aku sudah membuat nya tapi hanya kata ini yang ada dalam pikiran ku" jimin memberikan selembar kertas yang tidak banyak coretan.

Jin meraih kertas tersebut dan "blank... blank... blank..." Jin mengalihkan tatapan nya pada sang Boss " yaakkk... bajingan sial, apa yang kau maksud dengan ini hah? Aku menghabiskan 3 jam masa istirahat ku hanya untuk menunggu mu, jika tidak akan kupastikan aku sudah berada dalam mimpi indahku malam ini" Jin kalangkabut, memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit.

Boss nya memang sedikit sinting, maklum dia belum pernah bercinta pikir Jin. Dan lagi Boss macam apa jika semua pekerjaan nya diserahkan pada sekretaris yang tampan ini, bisa luntur lama-lama ketampanannya jika terus marah-marah.

Jin tidak tahu mana yang Boss dan mana yang sekretaris tapi selalu nya Jin yang mengerjakan pekerjaan Boss, Namun jangan salah bukan berarti Jimin tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik hanya saja Jimin kadang-kadang berada dalam mood yang buruk untuk alasan tertentu.

"Sepertinya kau harus mulai berkencan jim" ledek Jin saat dirinya memuali mengetik.

"Aku belum tertarik" sahut Jimin cepat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tertarik jika hanya duduk di kursi boss dan menunggu hingga malam tiba, setelahnya kau pulang dan tidur. Pergilah ke klub jim" Jin menyarankan atau lebih tepat nya menghasut boss kecil nya untuk lebih bergaul dengan dunia luar.

Jin dan Jimin adalah pasangan Boss dan bawahan yang terbilang cukup rapat, sehingga hampir keseluruhan sifat Jimin dapat Jin hafal. Mulai dari kebiasaan nya menyuruh-nyuruh hingga kebiasaan nya tidur neked. Jin pernah memergokinya saat mereka berlibur ke Itali karna memenangkan proyek yang cukup besar. Dan itu adalah mengerikan bagi Jin. Sangat mengerikan. Sejak saat itu Jin selalu mengetuk pintu apartemen kamar Jimin jika ingin masuk dan membangunkannya.

"Ayolah jim, kau tidak selalu ke klub malam kan, jangan sia-siakan masa muda mu hanya untuk bekerja" Jin masih dengan pekerjaan nya pada layar laptop dan tidak mengalihkan pandangan nya sedikitpun, padahal Jimin memandangnya lekat.

"aku bahkan tidak tahu, aku normal atau tidak hyung" Jimin berujar datar, membuat Jin menghentikan ketikkan nya pada keyboard dan memandang Jimin.

"Jim aku yakin kau normal, mulailah berkencan dengan gadis yang memikat mu"

"Ah sudah tentu aku normal, maksud ku kehidupan ku hyung. Aku seperti boneka saja"

Jimin berdiri dari duduk nya sembari membetulkan jasnya "kapan-kapan saja kita ke klub sekarang kita pulang"

"Tapi jim.." belum selesai berbicara Jimin langsung memotong "aku tau kau sudah selesai hyung" jimin tersenyum mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Mereka pulang dengan Jin yang mengendarai mobil Jimin menuju apartemen dimana Jimin dan Jin tempati. Sebenarnya itu dalah apartemen keluarga Jimin jadi Jimin berinisiatif untuk menyewakan salah satu kamar pada Jin hyung, sehingga jika ada pekerjaan yang kelewat mepet Jimin dapat langsung ke apartemen Jin yang memang bersebelahan.

.

.

.

"Malam ini kita ke klub hyung" Jin yang sedang meminum kopi nya tersentak kaget dan menyemburkan sebagian isinya dari dalam mulut.

"Apah? Apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan? Aku pikir telingaku tuli tadi dan tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan"

Jimin mendengus malas "mungkin malam ini kita bisa ke klub hyung, besok adalah weekend jadi tidak apa-apa pulang sedikit lewat" mendengar penuturan boss nya Jin berujar senang dengan senyuman yang bukan main lebar nya hingga membuat Jimin berpikir kalau bibir hyung nya sangat lebar dan akan sobek.

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam dan di sinilah Jimin serta Seokjin. Klub malam yang beroprasi sampai pukul tiga pagi. "Yo Jimin, nikmati malam ini" Jin berujar sembari menepuk bahu Jimin ringan.

"Hyung, aku sudah lama tidak ke tempat seperti ini rasanya aneh" Jimin berujar kelewat polos membuat yang lebih tua tersenyum.

"Hanya duduk dan minum, jangan jauh-jauh dari ku" Jin mulai berjalan masuk yang diikuti Jimin dibelakang nya.

Saat kaki Jimin melangkah masuk, telinganya sudah disuguhi dengan dentuman musik yang menggema dan memekak kan telinga. Tidak lupa wanita-wanita sexy yang sangat menggoda membuat jimin menelan ludah nya garing.

"Jimin kau mau minum apa?" Saat ini mereka tengah berada dalam barisan meja bartender. "Apa saja, aku tidak terlalu paham mengenai minuman" Jimin jujur dia memang payah dalam hal mengenali minum dan payah juga dalam hal minum.

Sembari menunggu minuman nya disediakan, Jimin mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh runangan yang dapat ia jangkau. Banyak wanita Sexy tapi jimin tidak terlalu berminat untuk itu, hingga pandangan nya terkunci pada satu sosok yang diam seperti patung.

"Hyung, siapa dia?"

Jin yang baru saja menerima minuman nya dan minuman Jimin cepat-capat berbalik dan mengedarkan matanya untuk melihat arah pandang Jimin. "Oh,, entahlah sepertinya dia pekerja disini, kenapa?"

"wajahnya seperti itu hyung, maksud ku sepertinya ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik" Jimin membalikkan badannya dan mulai meminum bir yang Jin pesan tadi.

"Dia adalah Yoongi" bukan suara Jin melainkan bartender yang sedang melayani mereka saat ini.

"Dialah si makhluk dingin tapi mahal" uajar barteder selanjut nya menatap Jin dan Jimin bergantian.

"aku tidak mengerti" ucapan Jimin membuat si bartender tersenum.

"Dia pekerja disini, tapi dia juga dijual"

Ucapan nya sontak membuat Jimin membulatkan matanya tidak mengerti, Jimin mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

Seolah mengerti reaksi Jimin, sang bartender akhirnya tersenum lebih lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapih.

"Dia dipaksa untuk bekerja disini hingga hutang ayah nya lunas" Jimin mengernyitkan alis nya.

"Sejauh yang aku tahu, dia tidak ingin berbicara pada siapapun bahkan jika boss menyakitinya dengan kata-kata kurangajar. Sampai pada batasnya ia dijual untuk dimiliki, selamanya" Bartender menekan kan pada kalimat selamanya. Jin bergidik ngeri.

"tapi kenapa dia belum terjual juga" Jin bertanya dengan antusiasnya "dia mahal, terlalu mahal untuk siapapun dapat memilikinya. Atau mungkin membosankan. Tidak ada yang benar-benar berbicara padanya bahkan mendengar suaranya saja tidak, sebaik nya jangan mendekati nya" Suara sang bartender menginterupsi otak Jimin dengan berbagai asumsi, membuat Jin di sebelahnya menepuk bahu Jimin sedikit kasar.

"Yakk... hyung sakit. Cepat habiskan minuman mu dan kita pulang" Jimin memberikan pelototan mata yang kejam. Sudah tentu itu hanya untuk menakuti Jin.

"Aissshhh... belum ada satu jam disini jim dan kau menyuruhku untuk pulang, dasar park bantet sialan" dengan ganas Jin menenggak minuman nya dan bergegas pergi meningalkan Jimin yang masih setia menatap objek yang bernama Yoongi.

Sesampainya dirumah Jimin masih tidak dapat memejamkan matanya dan hanya berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia masih memikirkan ucapan bartender benerapa jam lalu.

"Yoongi untuk dijual"

T.B.C

Holla... Song bawa epep baru,,, ini di ketik pake tablet jadi gak panjang.. lagian Song pengwm buat cerita pendek aja sih... makasih buat yang mau nunggu epep nya Song, Song lagi sakit tapi maksa buat epep boring banget soal nya...

Eh gimana nih ceritanya boleh lanjut gak nih?


	2. Chapter 2

SAVE ME

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Hyung, bisakah kita ke klub malam ini" Jimin yang sedang membaca laporan keuangan tiba-tiba saja membicarakan hal yang mustahil untuk dikatakan nya saat sedang bekerja.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa Jim, banyak artikel yang harus kuedit dan kau setujui aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko" Jin sedikit bingung namun tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kalau begitu lain kali" seolah memaksa Jin menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin.

"Sejak kapan kau teropsesi untuk ke klub jim, apa kau sudah mulai menyukai tempat neraka itu?" Jin memperhatikan boss nya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Namun lain hal nya dengan Jimin ia sepertinya tidak merasa terganggu ataupun risih bahkan dia enggan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Boss nya memang memiliki kesintingan sendiri pikir Jin, ia mendengus kasar dan melanjutkan pekerjaan nya.

"Keuangan kita semakin baik, ritme pemasaran perusahaan juga baik hanya ada penurunan dalam pengembangan di bagian store. Boss tanda tangan disini, aku akan mengkaji ulang hal ini" pernyataan Jin membuat lamunan Jimin kabur seketika, Jin memang sedari tadi memperhatikan Bosnya dan dengan baik hati sengaja ingin membangunkan lamunan panjang nya itu.

"apa kau tertarik dengan yoongi?" Pertanyaan Jin sontak membuat Jimin berhenti menandatangani berkas didepannya.

"Jimin, Namjoon sudah mengatakan nya bukan jika kau tidak boleh terpikat padanya, ataupun merasa kasihan padanya" Jimin mengerutkan dahinya. Siapa Namjoon batin Jimin. Seperti mengerti, Jin segera melanjutkan ucapan nya. "Bartender yang semalam, namanya Namjoon" Jimin tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Jin dan melanjutkan tanda tangan nya.

JIMIN POV.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jin hyung, akhir-akhir ini aku sering ke klub malam itu pada waktu dini hari, karna jam tutup nya pakul tiga pagi jadi aku menyelinap dari apartemen dalam pukul dua atau satu pagi. Aneh memang, semata-mata aku pergi hanya untuk melihatnya seperti sekarang hal yang sama sejak dua minggu setelah Jin hyung membawaku ketempat ini. Sejak saat itu juga ia selalu mencari alasan yang tak jelas saat aku memintanya atau mengajakanya ke klub. Bukan Jimin namanya jika menurut begitu saja dengan kata-katanya, aku Boss nya tapi dia malah bertindak seperti dia Boss ku.

"Hey kau datang lagi pendek" Namjoon sang bartender yang sudah sangat ku hafal sekarang tersenyum dan memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. "Aku tidak pendek" geram ku pada Namjoon, well aku tidak pendek kok hanya saja orang-orang disekitarku yang tinggi. Namjoon tertawa renyah seperti ini adalah bahan guyonan. Aku memutar bola mataku malas dan mengedarkan pandangan ku mencari sosok yang membuatku selalu ingin berada ditempat ini.

Nihil.

Aku tidak menemukannya dimana ia? kenapa aku tidak melihatnya? Apa dia mengambil cuti pekerja? Hah? Hell aku sudah datang tapi- "mencari yoongi?" Berbagai pertanyaan pada otak ku harus terhenti dengan pertanyaan lain yang terdengar di gendang telingaku, aku berbalik dan menatap Namjoon yang sedang membuat minuman untuk ku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan mencarinya nya lagi, dia tau kau selalu datang hanya untuk memandangi nya" Selesai dengan minumamnnya Namjoon memberikan pada ku.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan nya?"

"Aku tidak tahu" aku memang tidak tahu kok jawab ku jujur

"Aku sudah pernah bilang pada mu untuk tidak menyukainya, ini akan sangat berbahaya, dia memang cantik kan? tidak heran jika semua orang terpikat padanya bukan hanya perempuan lelaki juga" Perkataan Namjoon membuat ku semakin penasaran saja.

"apa dia pekerja sex disini?" entahlah tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu yang muncul pertama kali dalam otakku, aku bahkan memelankan suaraku agar orang-orang disekitar kami tidak mendengar nya.

Namjoon seketika membulatkan matanya tidak percaya "kenapa pikiran mu begitu kotor? Apa dia semenggairahkan itu? " dan detik berikutnya adalah tawa Namjoon yang menggelegar, aku hampir terjungkal karna kaget.

"Jadi dia tidak ada hari ini?" Mengabaikan pertanyaan Namjoon dan kembali ke pertanyaan awal ku.

"entahlah aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, dia lelaki yang sangat misterius dia datang atau tidak akan terdengar sama bukan? Dan lagi dia hanya pelayan disini bukan pekerja sex sesekali memang dikira begitu menemani tante-tante yang gatal dan kaya" Aku mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan Namjon.

"Itu terdengar menjijikan" ucap ku akhirnya sedikit geli. Bayangkan diusiamu yang masih muda kau harus menemani tante-tante karatan, Ini lebih mengerikan ketimbang mencium ketiak busuk milik Jin hyung.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku sekali lagi hanya untuk melihat Yoongi lagi berharap pemuda itu berada pada tempatnya namun kosong masih kosong sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Sepertinya kedatangan ku sia-sia malam ini, aku harus bergegas dan cepat pulang sebelum Jin hyung memergoki ku.

Sebelum pulang aku menyempatkan diri untuk pergi kebelakang mencari toilet terdekat, aku sedikit berlari karna panggilan alam tiba-tiba saja kurasakan. Terkutuklah perut ini karna sakit pada jam yang mepet, lima belas menit lagi klub ini tutup dan aku masih berada dalam toilet. Setelah merasa cukup aku bersiap untuk keluar memandang jam di tangan kurang sepuluh menit lagi sebelum meledak eh tutup kedai maksud ku. Bercandaku tidak lucu kan.

Baru beberapa langkah, samar-samar aku memdengar suara sepertinya tidak hanya satu orang dan semakin lama semakin mendekat, aku bingung apakah aku harus bersembunyi atau aku harus cepat lari dari tempat ini. Ah masa bodo bersembunyi mungkin lebih aman saat ini pikirku.

Benar saja beberapa detik setelah aku masuk dalam lubang buaya maksud ku lubang toilet bukan itu maksud ku bilik toilet tempat ku poop tadi. Aku di kagetkan dengan gebrakan pintu yang cukup keras.

"Aku sudah bilang puluhan juta kali untuk melayan tamu dengan baik" suara lelaki dengan intonasi yang cukup tinggi mulai terdengar, sepertinya ia sedang marah.

"Kau hanya diam, diam, dan diam aku bosan berbicara pada mu, kau tahu aku sama saja berbicara pada patung" kali ini suara lelaki itu lebih tinggi lagi, sepertinya marah besar.

"Yoongi.. "

Deg.

Aku merasakan jantung ku bedetak dua kali lebih cepat saat nama itu di sebut, aku ssemakin melebarkan pendengaranku.

"Besok, besok aku akan bemar-benar menjual mu.. aku harap tidak ada yang mengembalikan mu pada ku. Aku sudah muak dengan segala nya kau yang membosankan namun mengesankan. Banyak yang jatuh cinta pada mu, banyak yang terkesan pada mu, kau cantik kau tahu itu namun kau enggan disentuh. Sok jual mahal"

Aku dapat mendengar kekehan dari sang lelaki yang bersama Yoongi namun lama menunggu jawaban Yoongi, ia tidak pernah berucap ataupun mengeluarkan suara barang sedikitpun.

Setelah merasa semua aman, aku melirik jam tangan ku dan jam menunjukkan pukul dua lewat lima puluh lima menit, pasti sudah akan tutup. Aku bergegas keluar dan betapa kagetnya saat melihat sosok itu masih setia berada dalam diam, mata kami bersitatap aku mencoba menelisik sosok yang banyak di puja namu membosankan itu yang baru saja aku dengar kan.

Rambut nya hitam pekat dengan poni menutipi penuh dahinya, matanya yang kecil namun indah, hidung nya yang tidak terlalu mancung, bibir nya yang tipis bak boneka berbie, tubuhnya kecil dan ramping jangan lupakan kulit nya yang terlihat seperti terawat dan terjaga. Jadi seberapa mahalkah ia?

Aku hampir saja terpikat oleh mata indah nya jika saja dia tidak pergi dan menghilang dari hadapan ku.

Aku terpana sungguh.

Dia amat cantik.

Dan pikiran apa yang telah meracuni otak ku.

Sepertinya aku mulai error.

JIMIN POV END.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

Wahahah belum ada sehari Song udah update lagi, lagi seneng soalnya Song udah mulai waras nih hihihi... ternyata ngetik pake tablet gak buruk2 amat kok... ahhh... kenapa gak kepikiran dari dulu ya... hahaha... pokok nya Song lagi bahagia. titik.


End file.
